


The Sounds of a Fallen Kingdom

by SpookyEvie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Death, Dream Smp, I don’t really know what to put here, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyEvie/pseuds/SpookyEvie
Summary: There were crashes all around them, trees and structures giving way to the fire. The sounds of a fallen kingdom. Their fallen kingdom, smoldering by their sides.OrA world in which the Dream SMP is real and Sapnap is swayed to betray his friends, leading L’manburg to win the war in a much bloodier fashion.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	The Sounds of a Fallen Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First I just wanted to say this is inspired by this tiktok https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJAQvHsS by @gooseoclock.

Sapnap had just left George and Dream when he heard someone else enter the room. Wilbur approached him, hands in the air. Sapnap immediately took out his sword, ready to call the others.

“Hey! I just want to talk, that's all!” 

Sapnap regarded him skeptically. “And I’m just supposed to trust you on that?” Wilbur’s sword clattered to the ground, followed by his amour. 

“I want to negotiate the terms of the duel.” He took a few slow steps forward.

“You’d probably want to talk to Dream about that.” Sapnap said, debating his options. He could call the others most likely leading to Wilbur’s capture. He could keep talking to him, stall as time whittled away. Or he could kill him right where he stood.

“No, I wanted to talk to you. Sapnap, you're incredibly important to this war. Your place in it could determine the outcome. I want to negotiate your position in it.”

Sapnap's immediate reaction was to be skeptical. Wilbur could very well be lying to him, his words laced with flattery and a sense of defeat that reeked of insincerity. But something was nagging at him, telling him to listen. 

“Please. Just hear me out. I just don’t want any more bloodshed.” When Sapnap still didn’t respond, Wilbur spoke again. “You're my last hope.”

“Fine, I’m listening. But I can't make any promises that this ends well.” Sapnap finally lowered his sword, guard officially down. 

Wilbur nodded, then opened his mouth but hesitated to speak, as if he didn’t know where to start. “Dream wants to have a duel. With a 16 year old! Don’t get me wrong, I would trust Tommy with my life but... he's headstrong, and too confident for his own good,” He made eye contact with Sapnap. “Dream is clever. I fear there’s no way tommy will make it out alive.” 

Sapnap looked away, wondering if he should consider Wilbur’s proposal. Dream had brought this up of course, the whole Tommy being no match for him thing. At the time they had celebrated. _The war was practically won,_ he had boasted.

But now… it felt gross. Sapnap was starting to question the thoughtless way Dream hadn’t even hesitated to accept, knowing exactly what he planned to do to Tommy.

Wilbur spoke again. “Please Sapnap, just consider it. If Tommy were to die, I….” He took a breath. “ I can’t lose him, he’s like a little brother to me.” 

Sapnap again avoided looking in his eyes, becoming more convinced with every word Wilbur said.

“All I want is for no one to get hurt.” A look of pity came over Wilburs face. “ And I see how they treat you,”

Sapnap finally found a worthwhile way to respond, sighing tiredly. “What are you talking about, they’re my friends.”

“I know, and nothing has to happen to that. With my plan, no one has to get hurt. That’s all I want, independence and peace. And maybe, you could show those two you’re capable of more than they bargained for.”

Sapnap looked at him uncertainly, hating how appealing that sounded. He felt a familiar anger build up, the injustice he felt towards them creep into his mind. But was it really worth it? So maybe George and Dream had a few jokes he didn’t get, maybe he was the second person they would call, but did it warrant this? He looked back at Wilbur and thought of Tommy. Although he didn’t particularly like him, he didn’t think he deserved to die.

“Right now, Tommy winning the duel is our only hope, and you know my confidence in that. You could help us turn the tide. If you join us, this could be over by dawn, no blood shed.”

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Dream insisted to Sapnap that death was a necessary part of war, no matter whose. Another told him to take the simpler solution, one that happened to involve betrayal. “What exactly do you expect me to do?” He said finally.

Wilbur smiled, inner celebration evident. “You have access to their underground tunnels, bases and TNT right?” When Sapnap nodded, he continued. “All we need to do is get the upper hand on Dream, show him he can’t win. Then we demand our independence.” 

_How_ _had it gotten this far?_ was the most prominent though on his mind as he walked across the map, flint and steel in hand. Plan carried out, he had one last place to be before the sun rose.

The sky had lightened a shade, and he knew the L’manberg team was likely preparing to leave for the duel. With any luck he had delayed Dream and George, convincing them there was no reason to be early, allowing the L’manberg members to be instead. 

He reached the house, discovering a stray piece of flower that had caught itself on his clothing. Creating a spark with the flint and steel, he watched the flower catch fire, before crumpling in the heat. 

He took a breath. _It will all be over by tomorrow,_ he reassured himself. _For better or worse._ Nothing would ever be the same again, but that was already true. He longed for tomorrow when he knew just what would be different. 

At that moment, a firework blast echoed through the air. Sapnap whirled around, watching the particles explode. He turned and took a breath, before striking the TNT. He started running once he heard the sizzling noise, and didn’t stop.   


“YOU DOUBLE CROSSING TRAITOR!” Dreams infuriated words echoed around the landscape that had been plagued by explosions seconds ago. How stupid had he been to think that he was actually going to duel Tommy, instead of walking right into a trap. He knew he should have seen it coming, but what he found especially unforgivable was the fact the trap had been set by one of his closest allies, without him suspecting a thing. 

Dream should have known the second Sapnap suggested he go early, ‘intending’ to make sure this very thing didn’t happen. He should have known when he and George showed up, only to find the citizens of L’manburg waiting expectantly with Sapnap nowhere in sight. He should have known when Wilbur lit a firework that burst off into the air, unknowingly to him alerting Sapnap to light the TNT that would destroy the remaining smp members' houses and everything inside of them. 

But in that moment all he had felt was confusion and a vague dread of what was to come. All he had seen was the blasts sending precious blocks of their homes into the sky and Sapnap running away from them as fast as he could. 

Wilbur took a step forward, hand out as if he was trying to deescalate the situation. “Dream, it was for the-”

Dream was quick to interrupt him. “SHUT UP! I’ll deal with you in a second.” Wilbur stepped back, and Dream heard Tommy start to shout at him, demanding answers.

“Sapnap what the hell!” Dream said, this time walking towards Sapnap and away from where George was staring forlornly at the burning ruins of their settlement. 

“Oh don’t act surprised! I always knew you thought I wasn’t as important to the team as everyone else!” Sapnap shouted back from where he stood on the wooden pathway, patting out a bit of fire on his shirt.

Dream started to walk towards him. “What are you talking about? Sapnap I trusted you!”

Outrage was etched into every corner of Sapnaps face. “Did you really Dream? Did you really? You never trusted me with a goddamn thing! It was always ‘here be the heir to my kingdom George’ and ‘here Sapnap take this flint and steel you’ll figure it out!’ Well I hope you're happy cause now you get to watch your own land burn.” 

“Are you serious? You’re letting your jealousy allow them to demolish our own land? Destroy our own cause?” There was a patronizing tone to Dreams voice, only adding to Sapnap’s fury.

“I’M NOT JEALOUS!” He took a breath. “But even if I was It’s hardly about me anymore Dream, this has gone too far. You’ve accepted a duel with a 16 year old!”

“All I’m doing is protecting land that is rightfully mine!”

Sapnap scoffed. “Rightfully yours, huh? Rightfully yours? Just yours and _that’s_ your problem Dream. Maybe their whole revolution thing was a little stupid and little dramatic but you need to face it, YOU ARE A TYRANT! YOU ARE THE BAD GUY!”

Dream was glad for his mask, hiding his stunned expression. 

George began to speak, “Sapnap, we-”

“NO! Can the two of you just shut up and admit that neither of you give a shit about me!” Sapnap’s fists were balled at his sides in anger, and his eyes were squeezed shut. 

Dream opened his mouth, “Sapnap-”

“NO!” He threw one last piece of TNT on the ground, taking his flint and steel out with his other hand. With one swift movement, he leaned over and lit the explosive.

“GET BACK!” Wilbur shouted, the first to react. He ran towards Tommy and Tubbo, pushing them out of the way with him.

Dream finally processed the scene unfolding in front of him, looking back to see George retreating, then following close behind. He shielded himself with his arms, seeing Sapnap’s motionless figure through them. 

_Why wasn’t he moving?_ He wondered, but that was all he had time to do before the TNT exploded, ripping up the ground underneath them in rapid succession of violent explosions. 

  
  


George stood up slowly, ears ringing from the blast. He was alive. 

He opened his eyes, shock running through his veins. He couldn’t believe just how decimated the land was around him. Smoke billowed from patches of burning grass and fallen tree branches burned on the ground around him. The forest had caught fire, creating a wall of flames and smoke in most directions. The haze was so thick in the air he couldn’t even see any structures that weren’t lost to the initial explosions. It was considerably darker and _oranger_ , and he looked up to see what even he could tell was a bright red sun.

Suddenly he heard movement, and looked behind him to see Dream sitting up from where he had fallen in the grass. “Dream?” George said.

Dream looked around slowly, taking in the newly desolate landscape. His face fell, before slowly becoming enraged as he remembered what happened. 

“That son of bitch.” He muttered, starting to pick himself up off the ground.

“We’re ok,” George said in disbelief, following his lead.

“Barely! That bastard almost killed us!” Dream’s eyes landed on three figures slightly behind where they had previously stood. It was Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo, seemingly trying to get their bearings. He then noticed Fundy, who was leaning over another person laying on the dirt where the pathway had once been. 

“He’s over there,” George pointed to them. They both stopped, surprised at their unscathed looking conditions. Having half of the amour George and Dream had, George had least expected them to have half the injuries. 

“They must have known where to stand,” Dream answered his question aloud, his voice hurt. 

Dream started running in what was presumably Sapnap’s direction. George wanted to stop him, they obviously weren’t ready for a fight. They were both low on health, and their armour had taken quite a hit, barely protecting them from the impact of such close blasts. But he knew better, and he himself wanted to see what Sapnap could possibly have to say now. 

But as they approached it became more clear that he would have nothing to say, at least not now as Sapnap laid unconscious in the grass. Dream turned to face the rest of the citizens of L’manburg instead, sword already out.

“You’ll pay for this! All of you! Once you surrender you'll regret it all!” He shouted.

Wilbur stood in front of his companions and spoke. “I don’t think that’s going to happen. You’ve lost everything Dream! You’ve run out of allies! We are demanding independence, and you have no option but to give it to us.”

Dream let out a crazed laugh. “This is my kingdom!”

“We demand our independence and if we have to rip it from your cold dead fingers we will!” The rest of the L’manbergians cheered behind Wilbur, as he stood tall to Dream's livid stance. 

Dream took a step forward. “Fine then! If that’s what it takes for your surrender we’ll battle to the death right now, all of us!” George looked at him a little surprised. It was quite risky, in their condition, but he supposed Dream could have some trick up his sleeve. He reassured himself that there was no way they could possibly lose the war, just as always.

Wilbur looked to his people, and one by one they nodded. He nodded in return. “So be it.” 

He turned to Fundy. “Take Sapnap back to L’manburg. Tommy and Tubbo, you two stay and fight George.” He turned to Dream. “I have no objection to living in peace with you and your kingdom. But I will warn you, I'll do whatever it takes for our freedom.”

“Freedom you will never have.” Dream snarled.

“So be it.” He repeated, and the battle commenced.

The shattering sound of a netherite chest plate breaking pierced the air. A testament to both the duration and intensity of the fight. The first sign of Dream’s downfall. 

It was ironic, George thought, that it was at this moment he was silent. How he had screeched at the tiniest threat to himself, only to be silent when someone had just stabbed the person most important to him.

“What have you done!” He watched Wilbur take a step back, with one tug extracting the sword from Dream’s chest. Dream fell to the ground.

“You fucking Monster!” He rushed at Wilbur, netherite sword out. Wilbur took multiple steps back, not attempting to protect himself. He looked sad but certain, the look of a man who had completed his mission, whether he liked it or not. 

“It’s no use George, this had to happen. He’s the villain of this story.” Wilbur said solemnly, but George could tell his steely exterior was worn thin.

George slashed at him wildly. “How can you say that! After what you’ve done with no remorse!” His sword met Wilbur’s.

“I’m sorry,” Wilbur sighed before continuing, “That you ended up on the wrong side of history.”

George let out a breath of disbelief. He took a step back, frightened of Wilbur for the first time. He had always known WIlbur was a good leader, but he had doubted he had what it took to win the war. Now he was scared of what he was capable of doing for the side he thought was right. He was also beginning to be scared that Wilbur was right about that too. 

He looked at his enemies, Tommy and Tubbo with various gashes and scrapes, and equally confused and distraught looks on their faces. Wilbur with blood trailing down from the plentiful wounds covering his exposed skin, shaking slightly but still standing tall. His mind racing to put the pieces together, a cough interrupted the stand off.

Dream coughed again, trying to flip himself over so the blood could pour out of his mouth. 

“Dream!” George instantly dropped his sword and ran to his friend. He vaguely heard Wilbur mumble something, and the sounds of his group's footsteps retreating through the fiery landscape. 

He fell to his knees next to dream, helping him onto his side as he choked out more blood. He looked at the wound in his midsection.

“You’re bleeding really bad,” Blood had stained his green hoodie, the crimson substance soaking both their hands and creating a puddle in the charred earth. 

As George frantically grabbed for his wrist, Dream spoke, his breathing short and shallow. “How- How can you tell,” through the pain his tone was teasing. “You can’t even see red.”

George let out a pained laugh, “You idiot I’m colorblind not blind,” He pressed his fingers to Dreams wrist. 

Dream opened his mouth as if to say something else, but with a grimace thought better of it and just gave him a painful smile in response. 

“I can’t feel anything,” George paused, panicked, “Dream I can't feel anything, there’s nothing there! What does that mean?” He looked to Dream's face, whose excruciating smile had disappeared. “Dream!”

Dream said nothing. His hands raised to his mask, smearing it with blood. Slowly his fingers found the strength to pull it off, revealing his tearstained green eyes.

“George you have to get out of here.” He said between gasped breaths. 

“No, not without you,” George felt tears tugging at his eyes and tried to convince himself they were from the embers and ashes falling around them.

“I’m not going to make it, you have to go, they might spare you.” George felt frustration bubble up inside him. 

“NO! I can’t! There has to be another way, someway to get you out. Maybe we can get someone to help you, or-”

“George it’s just us. Punz is gone, Eret fled. Soon….” He trailed off.

George looked up, trying to stop the flood of tears. “I- I don’t want to be alone” he choked out.

Dream was silent. He gasped in pain suddenly, clutching his stomach as George let out a hysterical mumbling of words, helpless to the situation at hand. 

As soon as he had recovered, Dream gave a hopeless look to the sky. “I much as I never want to admit it, I think this is the end.” He chuckled softly. “George, as the earth burns to the ground it's you, that I lie with.” His breathing had leveled. They made eye contact. That didn’t happen very often.

“I love you George” A million things ran through George’s head. Plumes of emotion stabbed at his heart, reminding him of good memories that now held a painful poison. How many times had Dream playfully begged him to say it back? How many times had he refused, both of them too stubborn to give in?

“I love you too, Dream.” The words came out of his mouth more naturally than he ever expected them to. Then Dream’s eyes closed, and his breathing leveled even more, before stopping entirely. 

In this moment, George had expected he might have screamed, cried, sobbed, anything more than what he actually did. As he sat there numb watching flames slowly approach them, he squished glowing orange embers between his fingers. Maybe the substance on his face was tears, maybe he was weeping softly, he couldn’t really tell. He didn’t want to accept the reality he had been thrown into. But he didn’t really have a choice. 

He picked up Dream’s mask from where it lay loosely in his fingers and set it upon his face. Taking his hand, he laid down on the ruined terrain next to him. 

“It’s you that I lie with,” He whispered. Then he closed his eyes. 

There were crashes all around them, trees and structures giving way to the fire. The sounds of a fallen kingdom. Their fallen kingdom, smoldering by their sides.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry! I have no excuses for this disaster :)
> 
> Also I’m sorry if this is inaccurate to the smp war or if I left people out, I’m new to the fandom and haven’t seen too much of it :)


End file.
